


Blue

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Mundus Novus [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Minor Injuries, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Piper suffered a minor scrape in the Wasteland, and Ruby gets out her first aid kit.(Written for the tumblr prompt 'treating an injury')





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rad_puppeteer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_puppeteer/gifts).



Ruby rummaged in her satchel until she found a bottle of clean water, her pocket first aid kit, and her travel-size sewing kit. When she opened the tin and produced a small pair of scissors, Piper raised an eyebrow.

“I’m  _pretty_ sure it’s not deep enough for stitches.” Ruby grinned, snipping at the air.

“Not for stitches.” She crouched down beside Piper, and began to cut away the fabric around her kneecap, where the blood had already started to soak through. “Best not to irritate it, especially with all these critters about. And don’t worry, love. I promise I’ll fix them up again later.” 

Piper snorted - her trousers were already a patchwork of different colours and materials they’d picked up across the Commonwealth. Ruby peeled the offending fabric away with care. It wasn’t a serious injury, but like she’d said - it was best not to take chances.

“Any chance of you kissing it better?”

 _“Gross,”_ Ruby laughed, “ask one of the bloodbugs.” She rinsed the wound with the water to flush away any debris, then dabbed away the last few trickles of blood with a fresh cloth from her kit. 

“Okay. What colour plaster?” Piper chuckled at the question.

“Well, what’ve you got?” 

“…Blue or white.” Piper gave her a sly smile.

“Gotta be  _blue_.”


End file.
